Das Blutrote Mondlicht
by saron
Summary: Neue Feinde bedrohen das friedliche Leben und Serena wird auf eine harte Probe gestellt und muss feststellen das es nicht immer leicht ist zwischen Freund und Feind zu unterscheiden.....kapitel 2 is da D hf beim lesen
1. Einleitung

_**Red Moonlight**_

_**Einleitung**_

_**Serena Usagi Tsukino ist ein ganz normales 17 jähriges Highschool Mädchen, mit ein paar nicht ganz normalen Geheimnissen. **_

_**Highschool und Nebenjobs sorgen dafür das Serena und ihre Freundinen sicht nicht mehr so oft treffen können. Also beschliessen sie das es Zeit wird mal wieder etwas Gemeisam zu Unternehmen und was könnte besser sein als ein Ausflug nach Amerika. Ein Ausflug auf dem sie alte Freunde wiedersehen und neue Bekanntschafften schließen. Neue Feinde bedrohen das friedliche Leben und **_

_**Serena wird auf eine harte Probe gestellt und muss feststellen das es nicht immer leicht ist zwischen Freund und Feind zu unterscheiden...**_

_**Inhalt**_

_**Kapitel 1. : Bad Day teil 1 (fertig)**_

_**Kapitel 2. : Bad Day teil 2(in arbeit)**_

_**Kapitel 3. : Über den Wolken**_

_**Kapitel 4. : "Nennt mich Tobby!"**_

_**Kapitel 5. : Stadtrundfahrt**_

_**Kapitel 6. : Alleine in einer fremden Stadt**_

_**Kapitel 7. : Verfolgung**_

_**Kapitel 8. : Ungewöhliche Bekanntschaft**_

_**Kapitel 9. : Heimreise**_

_**(weitere folgen noch ;3**_

_**Hauptcharaktere**_

_**Serena Usagi Tsukino(alias SailorMoon) -- Alter: 17**_

_**Ami Mizuno(alias SailorMerkur)--- Alter: 16**_

_**Rei Hino(alias SailorMars)--- Alter: 18**_

_**Makoto Kino(alias SailorJupiter)--- Alter: 17**_

_**Minako Aino(alias SailorVenus)--- Alter: 17**_

_**Lasst euch von mir in die Welt von Sailor Moon entführen und erlebt mit viel **_

_**Humor/Action und Horror ein neues Abenteuer von unseren 5 Freunndinen.**_

Zur Info: SM(Alle Personen aus dem Anime/Manga) gehören mir nichtMist, aber alle anderen Leute dafür die in meiner Story vorkommen :D Man göhnt sich ja sonst nix


	2. Kapitel 1: Bad Day Teil 1

_**1.Kapitel: Bad Day, Teil 1**_

**-**Am späten Nachmittag-

"Verdammt, Rei bringt mich um!"

So schnell ich konnte rannte ich die Treppe herunter, dann eine scharfe Rechtskurve

nach dem Schultor und ab in Richtung Hikawa Shrine.

Miss Haruna hätte mir nicht gleich eine Nachholstunde aufbrummen müssen.

Als ich vor mich hin grummelte, dachte ich daran, wie dieser Tag begonnen hatte.

-8:25Uhr Früh-

"Serena, du kommst zu spät!"

Meine Augen öffneten sich einen Spalt.

Gott, wie ich es hasste früh aufzustehen! Ich kann es genauso gut leiden wie

Miss Harunas ständige Strafarbeiten oder Rei´s Meckereien über mein Zuspätkommen.

Ich nahm meinen Wecker in die Hand um besser darauf schauen zu können; er zeigte 6 Uhr an.

"Noch 5 Minuten."

Sagte ich und schloss damit meine Augen wieder.

"BAMM"

Die Tür flog mit einen Knall auf! Vor Schreck stand ich kerzengerade im Bett, man

konnte sagen das ich jetzt hellwach war. Fürs erste. Meine Mutter stand in der Tür, die Arme

vor der Brust verschränkt.

"Serena Usagi Tsukino, wie lange willst du noch im Bett bleiben?"

"Es ist doch erst 6 Uhr!"

Gab ich ihr erschrocken zurück und hielt ihr meinen Wecker vor die Nase. Laut ihm war es ja erst 6 Uhr.

"Aua!"

So schnell konnte ich gar nicht schauen, da lag ich auch schon auf den Boden und hatte mir eine

Beule am Hinterkopf eingefangen. Mit beiden Händen hielt ich mir die schmerzende Beule fest.

"Wofür war das?", sagte ich und rieb mir weiter den Hinterkopf.

"Dafür, das du schon wieder einen Wecker kaputtgemacht hast! Mach dich endlich fertig, du bist schon spät genug dran.

Also wirklich, man müsste denken, das du es langsam auf die Reihe bringst früh aufzustehen, schliesslich bist du jetzt schon in der High-School. "

Wieso... Wecker kaputt...

Jetzt hielt sie mir den Wecker vor die Nase und ich sah, das die Zeiger sich keinen Millimeter bewegten.

Waaaa...

Meine Mutter verlies den Raum und ich ging zu meinem Schreibtisch, auf ihm lag der

Kommunikator. Ami hatte in meinen extra eine Uhr eingebaut, falls ich mal wieder keine Uhr

dabei hatte um zu schauen wie spät es war. Er zeigte 8:30 Uhr an.

Auf jeden Fall weiss ich jetzt was es bedeutet, wenn einen das Herz in die Hose rutscht,

es ist ja nicht so das es etwas neues ist wenn ich zu spät komme aber **gerade Heute** .

"ICH KOMME ZU SPÄT!"

Heute stellte ich einen neuen Rekord im Umziehen und fertig machen für die Schule auf.

In Windeseile war ich fertig. Raus aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe runter...

Nur leider verfehlte ich die zweite Stufe und rutschte die gesamte Treppe auf meinem Hinterteil herunter.

Toll, jetzt hab ich nicht nur eine Beule am Hinterkopf, sondern auch noch blaue Flecke am Hintern.

Schnell rappelte ich mich auf und rannte in Richtung Tür.

"Urgh..."

Und wieder grüsste ich den Boden, diesesmal mit meinem Rücken.

Der Tag kann ja nur super werden. Meine Mutter hatte mich am Kragen gepackt bevor ich aus der Tür stürmen konnte, in ihrer Hand hielt sie mein Essen.

"Ich hoffe, du wolltest nicht ohne das hier gehen."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und richtete meinen Kragen wieder zurecht.

"Natürlich nicht, danke."

Gab ich ihr kleinlaut zurück und rieb mir die Kehle, bevor ich mich in Richtung Schule

aufmachte, gab ich ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und machte mich dann schleunigst auf den Weg.

"Bis heute Abend, Mum."

Denn Weg zur Schule schaffte ich ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. Was sich als ziemlich gut herausstellte, schliesslich hatte ich mir schon genug Beulen

und blaue Flecke für heute eingefangen und ausserdem war ich schon recht spät dran.

Ich hörte die Schulglocken von weiten klingen und legte noch etwas Speed zu meinem Tempo dazu. Vor dem Klassenraum hielt ich an um etwas Luft zu schnappen.

Ich lehnte mich an die Tür und versuchte zu lauschen, ob Miss Haruna noch die Anwesenheit kontrollierte. Ohne vorwarnung ging die Tür zur Seite auf und ich lag ausgestreckt auf dem Boden.

Miss Haruna blickte mit einem Lächeln zu mir herab.

"Guten Morgen, Miss Tsukino. Wie schön, das sie uns Gesellschaft leisten."

Ich zeigte mit dem Finger nach draussen und lächelte sie etwas schief an.

"Draußen vor der Tür stehenbleiben."

"Wie schön das sie wenigstens eine Sache bei mir gelernt haben, Miss Tsukino."

Ich machte mich schon wieder auf den Weg nach draussen als ich Miss Harunas Räuspern hörte.

"Hrm, haben sie nicht etwas vergessen?"

Sie hielt mir einen Wassereimer entgegen, mit dem ich mich dann vor die Tür stellte.

"Oh man."

Ich balancierte den Eimer auf meinem Kopf und lehnte mich etwas an die Wand. Ich versank in meinen Gedanken als ich eine vertraute Stimme vernahm.

"Bist du es nicht langsam leid, ständig draußen stehen zu müssen, Serena?"

Neben mir stand Ami Mizuno, das intelligenteste Mädchen der Schule und eine meiner besten Freundinnen. Ami war genauso gross wie ich und besaß blaues

Haar, ihre Augen waren dunkelblau und ihr Hobby war es zu lernen. Amis grösster Traum ist es einmal eine gute Ärztin zu werden, genauso wie ihre Mutter.

"Hi Ami, ich schwöre, das ich dieses mal nichts dafür kann, dieser doofe Wecker ist einfach stehen geblieben."

Seufzend hielt ich den Eimer fest.

"Oh Serena, ich hoffe nur du kommst heute pünktlich zum Treffen. Du weisst, das es sehr wichtig ist!"

Sie schaute mir ernst in die Augen.

"Keine Sorge. Ich werde schon rechtzeitig da sein."

Strahlend grinste ich ihr entgegen.

"Und keine Abstecher in den Spiele-Salon, nur weil das neue Sailor-V Game draussen ist!"

Meine Augen wurden groß.

"Das neue Sailor-V Game ist draussen, super."

"SERENA!"

Ich rollte mit den Augen und grinste.

"Ami, das war nur ein Scherz. Natürlich werde ich rechtzeitig da sein."

Das Treffen heute war sehr wichtig und das wusste jeder, selbst Mamo-chan (Mamo-chan ist der Kosename meines Freundes Mamoru Shield) hatte mir damit gedroht,

das, falls ich zu spät komme, er mir eine Woche nicht erlauben würde ihn in seiner Wohnung zu besuchen.

"Miss Mizuno, sie sollten vieleicht nicht soviel mit Miss Tsukino rumhängen, nicht das sie auch noch zu spät kommen."

"WAS?"

Vor Schreck verlor ich die Balance und der Eimer fiel nach hinten. Genau da wo Miss Haruna stand.

Au Backe Ich klatschte mir eine Hand aufs Gesicht. Prima, Serena, den Vogel haste heute wieder abgeschossen

Ich merkte das Miss Haruna tief luft holte und versuchte ihr Temperament im Zaum zu halten.

"Sie lieben es anscheinend ihre Nachmittage in der Schule zu verbringen, nach der Schule Raum 201. Ich freue mich wieder einen Nachmittag mit ihnen zu verbringen."

"A..Abe...Aber ich"

"Nach dem Unterricht, wenn sie mich dann jetzt entschuldigen, ich muss mir frische Sachen holen ich kann schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag in nassen Sachen rumlaufen."

Ok, das mit dem nicht zu spät kommen hatte sich schon erledigt. Verdammt dieser Tag war der reinste Albtraum

Hilfesuchend schaute ich zu Ami, die wiederum nur auf den Rücken der weggehenden Miss H. schaute. Als sie meinen Blick vernahm schüttelte sie den Kopf .

Kurz vor Schulschluß standen Ami und ein weiteres Mädchen, welches ihre braunen Haare zu einen Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte, an der Tür.

Ich erkannte Makoto Kino gleich; sie war das einzige Mädchen der ganzen Schule welches eine andere Schuluniform anhatte.

Während alle eine blau-weisse Seemannartige-Schuluniform hatten, trug sie grau-weiss. Sie meinte, das ihre alte Schuluniform besser zu ihr passen würde.

Makoto ist sehr sportlich und kann hervorragend Karate, außerdem ist sie eine gute Köchin und lebt allein in einem Apartment.

"Wir sagen den anderen das du wiedermal Nachhilfe bekommst. Ich schätze mal das wird reichen."

Makoto klopfte mir auf die Schultern und schaute mich mit ihren grünen Augen an.

"Melde dich, sobald die Nachhilfe vorbei ist und komm dann direkt zum Hikawa Shrine. Ich möchte nähmlich nicht die ganze Zeit Rei´s Gemecker über deine Unpünktlichkeit hören."

Makoto rollte mit den Augen, es schien so als wenn das wirklich das Letzte war was sie brauchte.

"Mako-chan!"

Makoto drehte sich bei der Nennung ihres Spitznamens um und schaute in die Augen von Ami.

"Ich weiss, ich weiss. Also Serena, wir gehen dann mal sonst sind wir noch diejenigen die eine Standpauke zu hören bekommen."

Makoto legte einen Arm um Ami.

"Gehen wir?"

"Ok."

Ami kicherte, als sie merkte das Makoto etwas rot wurde und die Wand anstarrte.

"Wir sehen uns dann nachher, Serena."

Beide winkten mir nochmal zu und gingen dann nach Hause. Meine Strafarbeit bestand darin, einen Fragebogen über das Sonnensystem auszufüllen.

Es hätte schlimmer sein können, sagte ich in Gedanken zu mir. Zum Beispiel hätte ich auch Englisch oder Geschichte machen müssen.

Schon allein bei diesen Gedanken wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.

-2 Stunden später-

"Fertig."

Strahlend vor Freude über meine geschaffte Aufgabe packte ich meine Sachen in die Schultasche und brachte den Fragebogen nach vorne zum Lehrertisch.

Am Lehrertisch saß Miss H., sie war anscheinend in den 2 Stunden in denen ich meine Aufgaben gemacht hatte eingeschlafen. Naja was solls

"Miss Haruna!"

Ich weckte sie und verabschiedete mich von ihr nachdem ich ihr meinen Fragebogen gegeben hatte. Als ich den Raum verlies, rannte ich schnell los,

griff dabei den Kommunikator und rief Ami an.

"Ami, ich bin jetzt auf dem Weg zu euch, ok?"

Am Kommunikator erschien Amis Bild und ihre Stimme war zu hören.

"Ist gut Serena, wir warten hier auf dich, bis dann."

"Bis dann."

Damit steckte ich ihn wieder in meine Tasche und rannte zügig dem Ausgang entgegen. Aber wie das manchmal so ist, wenn man zwei Sachen aufeinmal macht, bemerkte ich die Tür zu spät,

die vor mir aufging als ich grade den Kommunikator in meine Tasche packte. Ich kann mich leider nicht mehr genau erinnern was dann passierte, da ich genau mit dem Kopf gegen sie raste.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam war ich im Krankenflügel. Mein Kopf tut weh, was ist passiert Meine Hand tastete sich vorsichtig an meinem Kopf entlang und ich spürte einen Verband um ihn. Vorsichtig tastete ich den Verband weiter entlang bis ich einen kleinen Hügel unter dem Verband spürte. Ich drückte leicht auf die Beule. Augenblicklich durchzuckte mich ein stechender Schmerz und ich fuhr ruckartig zusammen. Etwas später kam eine ältere Frau ins Zimmer herein, sie gab mir ein Aspirin und erklärte mir, das ich gegen eine Tür gelaufen sei Erzähl mir bitte jemand mal was neues! und das ich nach dem Aufprall ohnmächtig wurde. Ich ruhte mich noch ungefähr 10 Minuten aus, damit das Aspirin wirkte und meine

Kopfschmerzen nachliessen, dann machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg in Richtung Hikawa Shrine.

-In der Zwischenzeit im Hikawa Shrine 30 Min nach Serenas Meldung-

"Ich schwöre, sobald Serena hier auftaucht kann sie etwas erleben!"

Rei Hino ging die ganze Zeit im Zimmer auf und ab, sie war die Dritte von Serenas allerbesten Freundinnen auch wenn es oft nicht so schien, da sich Serena und Rei sobald sie sich sahen sofort in die Haare bekamen. Rei ist sehr temperamentvoll und hitzig,

sie arbeitet und lebt im Schrein ihres Großvaters, dem Hikawa Shrine. Ihr grösster Traum ist es, wenn sie erwachsen ist, Sängerin zu werden.

"Beruhige dich Rei, ich schätze mal, das Serena gleich da ist, sie hat sicher nur eine Haltestelle im Bus verschlafen und läuft den Weg zurück."

Minako Aino kicherte bei Amis Kommentar. Minako erscheint zunächst als relativ reifes Mädchen, doch im Laufe der Zeit kann man erkennen, daß sie genau so schusselig ist wie Serena und auch sonst viel mit ihr gemein hat, sie sehen sich auch sehr ähnlich.

"Also wirklich Minako, lass dein albernes Gekicher! Du tust so, als ob dir das noch nie passiert ist."

Makoto saß neben Ami und musterte Minako.

"Nein, noch nicht wirklich. Aber bei Serena könnte ich mir vorstellen das sie jeden Moment hergerannt kommt und irgend etwas passiert."

"Wieso sagst du das, Mina?"

Ami schaute von ihrem Buch auf und musterte nun auch Mina.

"Ich sag nur, das ich so ein Gefühl habe das noch etwas passiert."

Rei seufzte bei dem Gedanken, letztes mal hatte es Serena fertig gebracht, sich und die ganze Gruppe ins Wasser zu schubsen, nur weil sie das Gleichgewicht

beim Steg verlor und alle versuchten sie noch rechtzeitig aufzuhalten, bevor sie ins Wasser fiel. Rei ging aus dem Zimmer und schaute nach draussen.

"Ich hoffe, ihr ist nichts passiert. Sollten wir nicht versuchen, sie über den Kommunikator zu erreichen? "

"Mamoru, du bist viel zu freundlich! Deswegen glaubt Serena auch sie kann alles machen."

Mamoru Shield zuckte nur mit den Schultern, seine blauen Augen spiegelten sein gutes Herz wieder und seine Haare waren schwarz wie die Nacht. Er

nahm sich das Buch wieder vor welches er sich zur Sicherheit mitgebracht hatte.

Ein Trampeln war zu hören . Minako, Ami, Makoto und Mamoru schauten sich gegenseitig an und nickten.

"Serena kommt."

Minako flüsterte es eher zu sich selbst als zu den anderen, doch jeder von ihnen wusste das es stimmte und so lächelten alle zustimmend bei Minas

Aussage mit Ausnahme von Rei, welche ihre Hände gegen die Hüfte gestemmt hatte und auf den trampelnden Gast im Gang wartete.

Alle vier sahen zu Rei hinüber, die, wie es schien, gleich zu explodieren drohte. Mamoru und Ami begannen weiter in ihren Büchern zu lesen, während

Mina und Mako genüsslich auf das herannahende Schauspiel warteten. Als eine Gestalt um die Ecke mit gesenktem Kopf auf Rei zugerannt kam,

begann Rei laut zu meckern.

"Serena Tsukino hast d..ufff."

Mit einem lauten Krachen und ein paar Überschlägen kamen Rei und Serena endlich zum Halt. Serena lag nun auf Rei und ihr Gesicht nahm ein

dunkles Rot an, als sie sah, in welcher Position sie und ihre beste Freundin sich befanden. Sie wollte sich so schnell wie möglich aufrichten

jedoch schlug dies schnell fehl als sie einen stechenden Schmerz verspürte. Es schien, als wenn sich Rei´s schwarzes und Serenas blondes Haar bei den

Überschlägen ineinander verfangen hatten.

"Au, Serena, lass das! Wirklich, erst kommst du zu spät und dann versuchst du mich auch noch umzubringen..."

Sie sah in Serenas blaue Augen und dann in Richtung der anderen 4 Personen die das ganze Schauspiel mit anschauten.

"..und wie wäre es wenn ihr da drüben uns mal helfen würdet anstatt nur da zu sitzen und zu kichern. Das ist nämlich über..AHHH."

Serena hatte in diesem Moment wieder versucht von Rei weg zu kommen, da sie Rei´s Laune kannte und sich eigentlich schon in

Sicherheit bringen wollte bevor die Priesterin ganz ausrastete, aber dies gelang ihr leider nicht. Dafür löste sie bei Minako und Makoto einen Lachkrampf aus und selbst Mamoru und Ami konnten ein Grinsen hinter ihren Büchern nicht mehr verstecken.

"Ich glaube, wir haben sie genug geärgert, meint ihr nicht!"

Minako drehte sich so um, das Rei nicht sehen konnte was sie machte und das steigerte ihre Wut nur noch mehr. Mina drehte sich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen um und ging zu dem Haufen aus blonden und schwarzen Haaren.

Auch wenn sie von helfen sprach, ihre Augen verieten Rei, das sie zuviel Spass hatte um die zwei zu ärgern. Serena konnte leider nicht sehen was sich über ihr abspielte da ihre Haare sich so sehr mit Reis verknotet hatten das es ihr nicht möglich war hoch zu schaun.

"Serena, lass das."

Rei zuckte ihren Kopf ruckartig zurück, als sie merkte, das Serena wieder versuchte von ihr wegzukommen. Serena fiel dadurch wieder auf Rei´s Oberkörper.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Minako fiel rücklinks zu Boden und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen fest.


	3. Kapitel 2: Bad Day Teil 2

ZU erst ich dann die Story :9

So hy erst mal an alle leser hoffe euch hat Kapitel 1 gefallen, ich hatte mir eigentlich vorgenommen das ganze kürzer zu machen aber das hat dann doch irgendwie nicht geklappt also hab ich kurzer Hand aus einen Kapitel 3 gemacht weil es halt so lang ist und ich aus eigener Erfahrung weiss wie ätzend es ist wenn das kapitel zu lang ist.

Ein grosses Dankeschön an Usakoqueen für den review. ;3

Kritik ist auch erlaubt nur mal so nebenbei oder falls ihr fragen habt stellt sie ruhig ist mir jedenfalls lieber als wenn ihr gar keine Meinung schreibt ;; .

Aber jetzt genug gequarkt hier is Kapitel 2 und weiter gehts mit Serena und ihren tollen Tag ! evillaugh :D

Kapitel 2 : Bad Day teil2

Es konnte wirklich nicht schlimmer werden oder ich meine zuspät war ich ja schon dran. Aber dann musste ich auch auch grad noch in Rei

reinrennen. Nachdem ich nach den dritten versuch von ihr zurückgezogen wurde landete ich auf ihren Oberkörper, was mir ein ungutes Gefühl gab

nicht weil ich auf ihr lag sondern mehr die tatsache das alle es sahen. Minako lag auf den Boden und hielt sich vor lachen den Bauch, auch Makoto,

Ami und Mamoru lachten nun. Ich sah das Rei´s Gesicht ein dunkles Rot angenommen hatte und ich wusste das ich im moment nicht besser aussah.

"Rei-chan."

Ich brachte ihren namen nicht mehr als ein nuscheln raus und dachte nicht das sie es hörte. Umso mehr war ich erschrocken als ich ihre purpurroten Augen sie die mich anschauten.

"Tschuldigung."

Sie seufzte und hielt mich mit beiden Händen an den schultern fest um nicht noch mehr verknotungen unserer Haare zuriskieren. Nachdem sich alle etwas beruhigt hatten kam Minako zu uns und half uns unsere Haare auseinander zubekommen. Ich saß nun auf Rei´s schoß während Minako versuchte uns zu befreien nach 10min wahren wir dann auch endlich auseinander geknotet worden und Rei verschwand kurz.

Sie kam wenig später mit einer Bürste zurück, ihre eigenen Haare hatte sie schon wieder zurecht gemacht. Rei setzte sich hinter mir und begann meine Haare zubürsten.

"So Odango , dann erzähl mal was dich diesesmal aufgehalten hat."

"Eine Tür..." ich antwortete mit leiser Stimme und schaute zu Boden um nicht ihn die Augen von meinen Freunden zu sehen.

"Eine Tür?"

Ami zwinkerte mit den Augen zu Makoto die ihr ein Lächeln dafür schenkte.

"Trägst du deshalb einen Verband."

"Ja!"

Ich sah wie Minako langsam zu mir rüberkrabbelte und sich vormisch hinkniete, mir war klar das sie irgendtetas vorhatte.

"Hmm.."

Ihr Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von meinen entfernt als sie den Verband studierte.

"AU"

"HEY"

Mina konnte es einfach nicht lassen, ohne Vorwarnung drückte sie genau auf die Stelle am Verband wo die Beule war, was mir einen heftigen Schrecken und Stechen im Kopf bereitete und ich reflex artig nach hinten zurück zog. Dabei verlor ich die Balance und riß Mina mit mir nachhinten wo Rei saß.

"Tschuldigung Rei-chan. V-babe geh runter du bist schwer."

"Was?"

Mina riß die Augen weit auf.

"Ich bin überhaupt nicht schwer!"

"IHR SEID BEIDE SCHWER UND JETZT RUNTER VON MIR."

So schnell ich und Mina konnten setzten wir uns wieder ordentlich hin.

"Minako geh rüber an den Tisch und du..."

Sie zeigte mit den Finger auf mich.

"...du kommst jetzt her und hählst endlich still, damit ich deine Haare machen kann."

Damit setzte ich mich wieder vor Rei um sie nicht noch wütender zu machen, sie begann gleich wieder meine Haare zu kemmen und sie in meiner gewohnten Odango Frisur zu machen. Ich schaute zu Mamo-chan, er hatte die ganze zeit noch kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte und ich machte mir sorgen das er sauer war weil ich wieder zuspät kamm.

Ich hatte einen Grund warum ich zu spät war und diesmal war es nicht der Spiele-Salon

Unsere Blicke trafen sich, er lächelt mir zu und nickte mit den Kopf. Ich enspannte mich und ließ Rei meine Haare fertig machen. Sobald Rei fertig war setzte ich mich neben Mamoru beim Tisch hin.

"Wir sollten nun anfangen unsere Reise zu planen meint ihr nicht?"

Rei saß auf ihren Bett und schaute uns alle die Reihe nach an bevor sie weiter sprach.

"Wir gehen nach Amerika soweit sind wir uns schon einig?"

Wir nickten.

"Die frage ist nur wo wir hingehen, irgendeine Idee?"

"New Yo...!"

Begann Minako und im gleichen Augenblick rief ich.

"Los Angeles!"

"Es sieht so aus als wenn wir zwei Vorschläge hätten was meinst ihr Ami, Makoto, Mamoru?"

"Es hört sich beides toll an."

"Ami, wir können nicht zu beiden Orten gehn das weisst du!"

Makoto lachte und stützte sich mit ihren Armen nach hinten ab.

"Warum machen wir nicht eine Auslosung? Wir schreiben auf einen Zettel New York und auf den anderen Los Angeles.Und der Ort der gezogen wird zu den Reisen wir, ok?"

"Einverstanden, aber Ami schreibt die Zettel!"

"Warum das Rei?"

Ich sah wie Minako zu Rei schaute und zu mit ihren Augen fragend anstarrte.

"Ganz einfach meine liebe Mina, wir wollen wissen was am Ende auf den Zettel steht!"

"Meine Schrift ist in ordnung und man kann sie lesen!"

Minako und ich schauten Rei mit bösen blick an.

"Sicher doch!"

Ich sah wir Rei mit den Augen rollte und sich zu Mamoru wendete.

"Also machen wir es so!"

"Gut."

Ich gab Mamoru einen kleinen stoß in die Rippen, er schaute zu mir und seufzte. Ich kuschelte mich sofort an ihm um seinen Duft einzuatmen, es gab mir immer ein Gefühl der sicherheit wenn ich in seiner nähe war und ich wusste das .

"Fertig!"

Ami hatte die Zettel fertig gemacht und sie zusammen gefaltet.

"Na dann..."

Mit einer Handbewegung ließ Mamoru einen Zylinder erscheinen und warf die beiden Zettel rein.

"Du musst mir irgendwann einmal sagen wie du das machst!"

Minako schaute ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.

"Sicher doch!"

Er lächelte ihr zu und versprach ihr es beim nächsten mal zu zeigen. Minako gab sich damit zu frieden und schnappte sich einen Keks aus der Schale die auf dem Tisch stand. Ich naschte währendessen schon meinen dritten Keks. Jaja ich weiß was man jetzt denkt, aber hey wenn jemand eine Schale mit Keksen auf dem Tisch stellt ist es doch nur natürlich das man zu greift oder nicht. Die stehen doch schließlich nicht zu vergammeln rum.

"Ami ziehst du einen Zettel raus!"

Ich sah das Makoto Ami in die Seite stupste als diese nicht reagierte.

"Oh, ähm ja sicher doch."

Ami legte das Buch welches sie die ganze Zeit gelesen hatte zur Seite und griff in den Zylinder um einen Zettel raus zu holen.

"Was steht drauf Ami sag schon!"

Minako und ich hatten uns beide etwas weiter vorgelehnt um zu sehen was auf den Zettel stand.

"Woah, hey ihr zwei wenn ihr weiter so schaut könnte man denken das ihr gleich über Ami herfallt."

Amis errötete etwas, während Minako und ich uns gegenseitig anschauten und los lachten.

"Tut uns leid Ami das wollten wir nich."

"Also wirklich ihr zwei seid unmöglich."

Rei schaute uns nacheinander vorwurfsvoll an.

"Schon ok Rei das macht doch nix."

Ami faltete den Zettel auseinander und las was auf ihm stand, danach hielt sie ihn so das wir anderen lesen konnten was auf ihm stand.

"Och mensch, tja ich schätze mal damit ist das Ziel unseres Ausflugs festgelegt."

Sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und zu mir rüber.

"Also Serena dann schieß mal los.."

Sie schaute mich herausfordernd an und ich wusste was sie gleichsagen würde, die anderen schauten auch in meine richtung und wollten wahrscheinlich genau das wissen weshalb mich Minako fragen würde.

"...warum eigentlich Los Angeles du warst doch vorher auch nicht so begeistert nach Amerika zureisen."

Das stimmte, vor einer Woche hatten wir angefangen zudiskutieren wohin wir alle gehen wollten oder vielmehr in welches Land wir uns von nahen anschauen würden.

nach langen geredet hatte wir uns dann auf Amerika geeinigt naja obwohl ich nicht ganz so dafür wahr -.-".Es ist halt ein problem wenn das Englisch von einen nicht so besonders ist.

"Hmmm.."

Ich hatte mir grade wieder einen Keks genommen und knabberte etwas wobei ich die Mamorus wärme neben mir genoss. Ein grinsen huschte über mein Gesicht und ich schluckte schnell noch den restlichen Keks runter bevor ich antwortete.

"Tja mein Onkel lebt in Los Angeles und er hat mir mal geschrieben das wenn ich vorbei komme das ich dann ruhig bei ihm für die Zeit wohnen dürfte und ausserdem hab ich ihn seit 4Jahren nicht mehr gesehen."

"Sozu sagen Zwei fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen oder? So können wir Los Angeles besuchen und du kannst gleichzeitig deinen Onkel wieder treffen."

Makotos Augenbrauen waren nachoben gezogen und sie schaute mich überrascht an.

"Wow Serena du musst wirklich dir viele Gedanken darüber gemacht haben."

Minako grinste schelmich in meine Richtung.

Ich sah wie Rei die Augen verdrehte und sich dann zu mir drehte.

"Und wie ist dein Onkel so?"

"Er ist..wie soll ich sagen ein Spassvogel und naja wo immer er auftaucht hinterlässt er chaos" "

"Das hört sich eher nach dir an odango."

"Nenn mich nicht immer Odango, Rei."

"Nana ihr zwei also Usako wie heisst dein Onkel überhaupt und warum sagst du das er immer das reinste Chaos hinterlässt?"

Mamoru schaute mich mit einen Fragenden Blick an und ich seufzte kurz bevor ich wieder anfing zu reden.

"Er heisst Onkel Tobby jedenfalls kenn ich ihn nur unter diesen Namen frag bitte nicht."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern als Mamorus Blick nach einen tick fragender wurde.

Ein lächeln formte sich über mein Gesicht und ich begann mich an einen besuch von meinen Onkel zu erinnern.

"Serena es wäre nett wenn du deine Gedanken nicht nur für dich behalten würdest."

"Schon gut V-babe.."V-babe war mein Spitzname für Minako."

"...Ich habe mich nur gerade an einen seiner Besuche bei mir zu Hause erinnert, wir also Shingo ,ich und Onkel Tobby hatten versucht eine Pizza eigenkreation zu machen, nur leider war irgend etwas dabei schief gegangen."

"Und was ist schief gegangen?"

Das war Minako wie sie leibt und lebt wenn sie etwas wissen wollte fragte sie so lange bis sie es wusste.

"Naja Minako sagen wir mal so der Backofen war einfach nicht groß genug für unsere selbstgemachte Pizza. Ich weiss nur noch das sie am anfang perfekt in den Ofen passte aber nach einer weile wurde sie halt grösser. Als meine Mutter dann später nach Hause kam wäre sie fast in unmacht gefallen sie hielt uns dreien einen stundenlangen Vartrag das man gefälligst Kochbücher benutzen sollte wenn man nicht weisst wie man eine Pizza macht."

"Vieleicht..."

Makoto machte eine kleine Grimasse in meine richtung.

"Sag mal Serena kannst du dich erinnern wieviel Backpulver ihr benutzt habt?"

"Lass mich mal überlegen is schliesslich schon ein paar Jahre her. Ich weiss es nicht mehr wieviel es genau waren, wir haben einfach nach Gefühl die rein gemacht."

"Also wirklich so was kann auch nur dir einfallen, Odango."

Ich starrte Rei böse an .

"Rei wieso biste immer so gemein zu mir."

Rei hilet sich eine Hand über ihr Gesicht doch ich konnte sehen das sich ihr Mund zu einen lächeln verzog.

"Warum sollte ich nicht Odango."

Und so begann unser täglicher kleiner Krieg ich steckte ihr die Zunge raus und sie mir. Mann müsste meinen das wie aus diesen alter raus waren Seufz oder auch nicht so waren wir halt.

"OiOi Serena ich glaube was Rei dir sagen wollte ist das ihr zuviel Backpulver genommen habt, man sollte grade dasd Backpulver abmessen sonst passiert halt sowas."

"Vielen dank Makoto aber ich hatte gehofft das sie alleine drauf kommt oder irgendwann vieleicht ein Rezept Buch in die Hand nimmt und nachliesst."

"Pah als wenn du schon jemals selbst etwas gemacht hättest Pyro."

Ich konnte sehen wie Reis Augen vor wut glühten aber ich kümmerte mich nicht drum.

Ich rümpfte die Nase nach oben und schaute weg, ich weiss das ich nie lange sauer auf sie sein kann das lag einfach nicht in meiner Natur. Auch wenn wir uns öfter stritten und jeder andere sagen würde das wir zwei unmöglich mit einander auskämmen. So ist Rei doch eine meiner besten Freundinnen und ich weiss das ich mit meinen Problemen immer zu ihr kommen kann egal was es ist. Ich wollte grade einen Kecks nehmen als Rei die Schüßel mit den Kecksen weg nahm.

"Das reicht!"

"Rei!"

"Nichts mit Rei, Odango andere wollen auch noch was von den Kecksen."

Ich fing an zu weinen, ja ich weiss in meinen alter sollte man nicht über solche Sachen weinen aber so war ich halt.

"Lass es Odango die Nummer zieht heute bei mir nicht und wo ich schon mal dabei bin hast du mein Manga mitgebracht was du dir vor einen Monat ausgeborgt hattest?

"Ich ähm, ähm..."

Oha genau das Thema was ich nicht ansprechen wollte.

"..habs vergessen."

Ich verschanzte mich hinter Mamoru und legte einen unschulds Blick auf damit Rei sich beruhigte. Ich merkte wie Reis wut nachließ , sie seufzte und schüttelte dann mit den Kopf.

Ha es hatt sich wirklich nichts geändert, die Nummer mit dem unschulds Blick half immer

"Es tut mir leid Rei-chan."

"Kommt schon Mädels wir sollten endlich anfangen zu bereden was wir in Los Angeles machen. Usako könntest du morgen deinen Onkel anrufen und fragen ob alles klar geht?"

"Ok."

"Cool da wir uns keine sorgen wegen einer Unterbringung machen müssen haben wir mehr Geld fürs Shoppen."

"Nicht wahr!"

Minako und ich schauten verträumt durch die Gegend.

Rei und die Anderen schüttelte den Kopf. Ich nahm mir wieder einen Kecks als Rei die Schüßel wieder auf den Tisch stellte.Ich merkte das Rei heute etwas erschöpft aus sah aber hielt mich zurück etwas zusagen.

Ich sprech mit ihr sobald wir alleine sind.

-1 Stunde später-

"Also eine am Montag um 10 gehts los und Serena versuch bitte nicht zu verschlafen. "

Ami schaute mich wiedermal eindringlich an.

"Tz. Als ob ich immer verschlafe, aber eine Frage hätte ich schon noch."

Ami hob die Augen brauen nach oben und schaute mich fragend an.

"Was gibts Serena."

"Naja ihr sagtet das wir heute etwas ultra wichtiges zu besprechen haben und selbst Mamo-chan mit einer Woche Besuchverbot gedroht hat falls ich zu spät kämme. Aber alles was wir bis jetzt besprochen haben ist der Flug nach Los Angeles und was wir die ganze Zeit so gemacht haben wo wir uns nicht gesehen haben."

"Hahahaha."

Alle fingen an zu lachen und Makoto schlug mir auf den Rücken.

"Oh Serena das haben wir doch nur gemacht in der hoffnung das du endlich mal früher herkommst."

grml toll

"Dafür hättet ihr mir nicht so einen Bären aufbinden müssen. "

"Ach komm schon Usako du und die anderen haben so lange nichts mehr zusammen unternommen wir wollten einfach sicher gehen das du auch wirklich kommst und nicht wieder genau bei einen Treffen arbeiten musst. "

Mamoru zog mich näher an sich ran und drückte mich.

BIEP BIEP BIEP

Verdammt grad wenn es gemütlich wird.

Mamoru nahm sein Handy aus der Tasche und drückte auf den Hörer.

"Hallo Chiba hier...Hi Mike...Hm ich verstehe...alles klar mach dir keine Gedanken... ok dann bis gleich."

Mamoru legte auf und seufzte.

"Sorry ich muss zu einen Freund vom College. Er braucht meine hilfe bei einen Prjekt an dem wir arbeiten."

Er gab mir eine Umarmung und täschelte meinen Kopf vorsichtig um nicht ausversehen an meine Beule zu kommen.

"Morgen im Park wieder."

Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihn einen Kuss zu geben, den er dann erwiderte. Mamoru verabschiedete sich von allen und machte sich dann auf den weg zu seinen Freund.

"Wir müssten dann auch langsam los Ami."

Ami schaute auf die Uhr.

"Du hast recht. Also bis Morgen dann Serena, MInako wir sehen uns in der Schule."

Minako , Rei und ich winkten den zweien hinterher als sie gingen.

"Ich muss dann auch leider los. Yamako ist leider nicht so knädig beim zu spät kommen."

"Minako ist deine neue Chefin so streng?"

"Nein aber wenn ich heute zu spät komm muss ich Kaffe ausgeben."

Sie zwinkerte uns zu.

"Man sieht sich Minako."

"Machs gut Serena.."

Sie drückte erst mich und dann Rei.

"..Rei. Ich seh euch dann im Cafe?"

"Wir werden sicher mal vorbei kommen Minako."

Dammit lies Rei sie los und Minako machte sich auf den Weg.

Ich blieb als letztes bei Rei, wir gingen beide wieder in ihr Zimmer, Rei war einen schritt vor mir und setzte sich aufs Bett. Ich folgte ihr und setzte mich ebenfalls.Es herrschte eine erdrückende stille für ein paar Minuten. Rei war diejenige die als erstes etwas sagte.

"Also Serena was gibt es?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So lang genug oder?

Tja wenn ich einmal Anfang zu schreiben weiß ich meist nicht wann ich aufhören soll ".

Also kann passieren das in Zukunft einige meiner Kapitel dann aus mehreren Teilen bestehen.

Und nicht vergessen reviews zu schreiben X3 . Möchte eure Meinung wissen ( ' ' )/

Also dann bis zum nächsten mal.

gz. SARON


End file.
